com_city_of_mutantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Power classification
Each power effects the class of the mutant, a mutant with 2 alpha powers for example is a High alpha class mutant. even those who have powers from an other source, while not having a mutant level, still have power ranks. But each universe in marvel uses their own ranks and so CoM will gain its own listing as well! Do note the same power can have multiple ranks depending on its individual strength, the difference can be quite severe between levels based on added traits as well A Firehand power can be lvl-1 as it can only set the users hands on fire, ut a lvl-2 can perhaps generate small explosions or instead have much bigger flames, it can be a lvl-3 by havig even bigger flames or cheate bigger explosions while still having its lvl-1 range. Zeta class: Zeta class is not connected to any powers aside a simple powerless mutant body, the type where the individual looks different but has no powers at all. Zeta is also seen as lvl-0 Gamma: Gamma class tends to be really weak abilities like sticking to a wall, it can be useful but it lacks any real potential, it also is part of Mutant body where they have normal traits beloning to the changed shape such as a dog type mutant body giving great sense of smell, however these powers are generally worthless in combat. Gamma is also seen as lvl-1 Delta: Delta class is where powers tend to have some use in combat but often more in supporting levels, though they can also be a part for come combat powers but tend to be rather weak. an example would be the power to increase water density for one who controls water, this gives it more blund force or defensive uses. or it gives a special trait or slight enhancement to an Gamma power (like the before mentioned Fire hands) Delta is also seen as lvl-2 Beta: Beta class posses the more useful powers we know, some may even be at alpha level but have a downside to it that lowers it class (see X-men Rogue ). Though Beta can also support not comat powers of course but these powers often have quiet some functions or abilities in the shadows. These powers often are quiet one sided when it comes to offensive, sporting a useful attack but with a pattern or limits of some kind, A flamethrower power could be used as example, its fire and kinetic force can be quiet painful as with any flamethrower but its a straight forwards attack that can be avoided and limited range. Beta is also seen as lvl-3 Alpha: Alpha class is often pretty powerful and has few weaknesses, this supports the main offensive powers, main kinesis and pychic powers and has some really useful support powers. examples are Magnetkinesis (Magneto 's power, able to control magnetic fields), the complete list of telepathy in one (Charles Xavier ), Rapid healing to the point of near immortallity (Wolverine ). It is being really powerful without going over the OP edge. Alpha is also seen as lvl-4 Omega: Omega class is the highest you can expect, it is generally a kinesis type class and lacks pretty much any limits. they are few in numbers and being a Omega power holder is a garanteed state of being Omega class yourself. A rare few have an not kinesis power but these tend to be even rarer due to the near limitless powers given to the power. However Omega class comes with a price, for power enough to destroy large cities on your own, it is something way too powerful for any human to handle. the downsides can be many matters though, here will be some examples; Iceman lacked the potential to go past his Alpha class and once he tapped into even the slightest bit he become unable to get his human shape back ever again, but he also become undestructible, able to return from being shattered, vaporized and melted. An mutant has existed with 7 different high class kinesis powers but being unable to handle his powers he became a scitzo, each mind controlled an other power A char I have, Drake has an Omega megamorph but due to it his human shape is mutated and he has a beast hidden in his mind that waits to take over and kill all in the area many more downsides exist but you can see the rule here. Omega is also known as lvl-5 Category:Guide Category:Powers Category:All Category:Admin only